


Howling Into the Night

by FamousFox13, PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Rimming, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben became a half loboan, he’s had a rough go of it, but then he meets Scout a full loboan who has a thing for him. Takes place before Season 5. Collab with Famous
Relationships: Scout/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Howling Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and Review

Howling Into the Night

Ben became a half loboan, he’s had a rough go of it, but then he meets Scout a full loboan who has a thing for him. Takes place before Season 5. Collab with Famous

-x-

Ben was annoyed, Rook was being stationed to see if he could handle a Plumber Base on his own. So he was getting a temporary partner. He didn’t like this, Rook was the first partner who wasn’t scared at first sight of him. He had become a half loboan, he was in stage 1.

He had short light blue fur covering his whole body, a dark blue mane of hair, pointy ears, sharp canines, a long dark blue fluffy tail. He was tall and ripped, rocking an 8 pack, toned pecs, a plump rear, and well… Let’s just say he had to buy special space pants to contain the behemoth between his legs and the furry balls that lay beneath. Soft his cock reached 14 inches, and he was THICK.

Aliens smaller than him were terrified he was gonna eat them, aliens the same size were nervous and didn’t make trustworthy partners. Rook had been a light for him, now he had break in some guy named Scout.

He was waiting for the ship to come in, and out came the male. ‘A loboan?’ his tail perked up. Scout came out and down the ramp. He spotted Ben in all his furry glory, his tail perked up. “I’m Scout...I umm...I...” he couldn’t help himself, he howled!

Ben blushed feeling something primal growl. Scout gasped and covered his muzzel. “Forgive me, I couldn’t help myself.” his tail was wagging like an excited puppy.

He could feel his inner beast scratching for the surface. “It’s...it’s okay...” his own tail started to wag. ‘What’s with this guy, and why is my heart racing so fast?’

Scout bowed, full on nose in the dirt bow. “Ben Tennyson it is an honor to be working with you.” Ben gasped as the scene was drawing attention. Before he could say anything Scout raised his head. “Might I say you are even lovelier than the rumors say.” Another drum from his inner beast.

Ben had the strong urge to mate, which no one had stirred in him since Rook. His penis was itching for freedom, but he was struggling. They walked to Ben’s car, and Ben would swear Scout was checking out his ass. He couldn’t stop his tail from wagging. ‘Why is he so cute!?’

Scout tried to keep control but he couldn’t help himself, he had heard legends of Ben 10 from his times at the academy and had heard stories and read books upon his great adventures and his trials to save worlds from villains like Vilgax, the fact that he was this close to the idolized hero and the fact that Ben was so just so sexy he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself if he suddenly jumped Ben right then and there. ‘Wow He has a nice ass.’ He thought as his tail moved like it had a mind of its own. ‘I just want to reach out and grab it!’

He did, he reached forward and grabbed Ben’s plump booty. “Ahh!” Ben reacted flipping Scout over and pinning him against the car. The loboan moaned, feeling Ben’s hard on press into his ass. “Are you crazy?!”

“Forgive me, I’ve never felt like this before.” He panted. “Please forgive me.” he bared his neck in a submissive gesture. Ben’s fangs were itching to dive in but he pulled back. They got into Ben’s car, and they were off on patrol.

The entire time Scout contined to shoot glances at Ben, all the while he couldn't stop thinking about how easily Ben had pinned him down and had him at his mercy. 'He's so~' Scout felt a shiver go through his body as he let out a small needy whine as he felt his cock pulse in his pants and he shifted in his seat. 'Fuck i can't control myself'

He wasn’t the only one. Ben could smell Scout’s arousal, smell his scent, and his willpower was pushing his limit. ‘Keep it together Ben, he’s a loboan, your half loboan, just relax relax...’ it was so hard to relax. He drove Scout around, showing him around. There wasn’t any trouble at the moment so they just chilled. He stopped by Mr. Smoothie and got them drinks.

“What is this?” Scout sniffed at the drink. “Are these the legendary drinks of Ben 10!”

“These are smoothies.” he slurped on his, so Scout wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked. His eyes widened. “It’s so sweet!”

“That’s blueberry, mine is strawberry wanna try?” he offered his drink. “Yes,” but Scout didn’t take his drink, he slipped in and captured Ben’s lips. “Mmm!” Ben’s eyes widened. Scout pulled away, licking his lips. “Delicious.” Ben was blushing.

"I can see why you like them so much." Scout said as he continued licking his lips, savoring the taste of both Ben and the remnants of his strawberry smoothie. "I have to admit it is a very unique flavor." Scout gave Ben a small smile as he took a sip of his own smoothie. "Tho i think that both taste better together."

Ben stared down at his smoothie cup, he knew he was blushing. ‘Damn it why does he have to be so cute?’ his heart was racing, he could hear it. He took a look at Scout. ‘Oh to hell with it!’

He lunges forward and captures Scout’s lips, hands cupping his furry cheek as he plunges his tongue inside. Scout made a noise of surprise, but the turned into a growl of joy as he began to kiss back. “I think your right...” Ben says after pulling away. “They so taste great together.”

“Ben,” Scout whispers. “I know this might be weird for you, being half loboan, but trust me. Go with your instincts, they will not steer you wrong.” Ben ponders a moment. “Buckle up and hang on tight. I’m gonna find us a spot!”

Ben zips out of park and off they ride. Scout doesn’t know where Ben was taking him, but he was looking forward to it. Ben takes him to his families camping spot. It was perfect, secluded, nice, and quiet...well not for long.

Scout looked around the camping spot and felt his tail wag in joy, he couldn't believe this was happening. His cock was throbbing in his pants, wanting to desperately escape and he wanted so badly to feel Ben against him, to kiss him. His thoughts continued to go further and further south as he began to pant softly, letting out a needy whimper. "Ben~"

His whimper sent shivers down Ben’s spine. They get out of the car, the air was crisp and slightly chilled as the sun began to set. Yet the cold has not bothered him since the fur. As he walked around the car towards Scout he felt his blood rushing.

The loboan was excited, his tail a clear sign of that. He couldn’t help but find it cute, alluring, he wanted to see it curled in pleasure. To see his back arched in wild pleasure. He couldn’t help but palm his arousal.

Scout watched Ben approach, his movements slow, like a loboan stalking it’s prey. It was beautiful, intense as he came around the bend he saw him palm his arousal. The loboan dropped to his knees, as by far the sexiest beast he ever laid eyes on stood before him.

"Ben~" Moaned Scout as he leaned forward and nuzzled his arousal, easily able to smell Ben's scent through his pants making him shiver in lust. Whinning once again he clawed at Ben's pants, trying desperately to get them open to get to the prize he so badly wanted to see. "Grr." With a growl he worked his claws and managed to undo his pants. "Yes!" he let out a small bark in joy as he began to yank them down.

His pants came down, and Scout stared at the sexy tented boxers. He buried his nose into the heavily scented fabric. “Ohhhh!” he shuddered, tail wagging at the delicious aroma. “You like that?” Scout nodded. “You like my scent.” he rubbed his furry ears. “Ohh yes!” He was able to map out Ben’s cock in the thinner fabric.

As Scout nuzzled his crotch, Ben removed his jacket and shirt. “Get naked Scout!” The full loboan got to work. Taking off the armored top, and pulling off the skin tight body suit. His hard 12 inch cock sprang up, standing proudly from his sheath.

Ben gave Scout a little strip tease, tugging down his underwear in a way that tugged down his aching cock. Scout whimpered in anticipation scooting closer and closer. Once the tip cleared thwap! His dick sprang up and slapped Scout’s nose. “Oh wow!” he gazed up at the massive 16 inch fully erect dick.

Scout's mouth fell open and he started drooling, his senses were hit with Ben's thick musk and i had his head spinning as he shivered in pleasure, his body aching in need. "Well?" Ben asked as he waved his dick around watching as Scout followed it back and forth like it was a special treat. "You want it?" He asked and Scout let out another whine as he nodded. "Then suck." Ben commanded with a growl, Scout moaned as he moved closer and took the tip into his mouth and moaned as his tongue swirled around the head and under it, dragging his tongue to the top he teased the slit with his tongue as his hand came up and played with Ben's balls.

Ben moaned, loving Scout’s oral display. Most guys seemed intimidated by his size, but Scout was reveling in it. He swallowed him down his throat, burying his nose in Ben’s pubes. He looked so pleased, holding such a big bone in his muzzle.

‘His cock taste’s so good!’ Scout thought, reaching down and playing with his own aching cock. He couldn’t help himself, pumping his own shaft as he bobbed back and forth over Ben’s cock. Pre spread out over his long tongue, and the flavor was explosive for the loboan.

Scout moaned and hummed around Ben's cock, the flavor of his pre sending bolts of pleasure through his body making him mon and whimper around the massive cock in his mouth. 'God he's so big and he taste so good!' his cheeks were turning red as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. "Fuck Scout~!" Moaned Ben as he ran his hands over the loboan’s head and scratched his ears, Scout's eyes widen as they glossed over and he moaned happily around Ben's cock.

His moans sent pleasing vibrations through his massive cock. Ben couldn’t help but moan. His tail wagged behind him. The hybrid’s release was building higher and higher. ‘Oh man, oh man!’ his tongue slipped from his mouth. “I’m gonna cum!”

Scout doubled his efforts. He slurped and sucked, tongue flicking the underside, flicking the head when he was at the tip. ‘Cum Cum Cum!’ Scout chanted in his head. Ben arched his back, and he howled! The noise made Scout shudder, but what really home was the thick man milk that exploded into his mouth. ‘So thick, so much, so goooood!’ his eyes rolled up, his own release washing over him and Scout came blowing his load all over the ground.

Ben panted heavily as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high, his hands having gripped Scouts head as he came into his mouth. "Fuck Scout." He gasped as he looked down at the loboan giving him a smile and rubbed his ears. "Such a good boy~" Scout moaned around Ben's cock his tail wagging happily from the praise he was getting from Ben. Chuckling Ben looked down under Scout and smirked. "Wow, seems you really did like my cum~" His foot nudged Scout's cock making him whine as he rubbed against it.

The soft pads on the underside of Ben’s feet fell so nice. His hips arched. “Such a naughty boy Scout.” His toes squeezed the head and earned another whine. Both of them were still hard. “I’ve always wanted to meet you. This is better than any dream.”

“Ohh?” he pulled his foot away, and Scout whined at the loss. “Well then have a closer look.” he put his arms behind his head. Scout was quick to obey, to worship Ben’s lean and furry body. He followed his nose, going from his feet, up his legs to his balls. He nudged the big furry orbs with his nose, letting them rest there a bit.

After treating himself to another helping of his manly musk, he traveled up. Hands roaming the sides, as he went higher and higher. He got lost on Ben’s abs, but he eventually made it to his pecs. When he got to Ben’s exposed pit, he nearly jizzed himself. He took deep whiffs of Ben’s musk, and started licking. ‘Bliss!’ he thought happily.

"Aren't you just a good little boy~" Ben said his hand moving to Scout's cock and gripped it running his hand along it as he moved his thumb over the head and smeared precum over it. "Someone is so nice and hard from my scent." He reached back up and rubbed Scout's ears as, Scout was in heaven as he arched his back his nose being filled with Ben's scent his cock twitching as he felt it leak precum all over the ground joing the puddle he had created before. 'God! i could cum from his scent a-Oh Fuck!' Scout couldn't stop himself as he gave a loud moan and came, spraying his second load all over the ground.

Ben chuckled. “You really are adorable.” he pulled Scout in for a kiss. Arms wrapped around the other, and the two found themselves rolling in the grass. Round and round they went, they didn’t notice, to enraptured in the other.

When they finally stopped they broke the kiss for air. “So is this how loboans mate?” he asks. “Yes, but more.” he leans forward and whispers into the male’s ear. Ben’s eyes widen. “Really?!” Scout nods.

Ben goes for it, moving to sit on Scout’s face. As he does Scout starts playing with his own ass. ‘Alpha’s love a good rim job.’ he thought as he began lapping at Ben’s hole. His long tongue making great use of it’s size and flexibility. As he does this his claws are stretching his own hole up.

Ben gasped and his cock throbbed his own tail wagging in joy from the pleasure he was getting. "Oh god Scout!" He moaned panting in pleasure as he felt that long flexible tongue invade his ass. Groaning loudly he smirked as he looked at Scout's cock and moved his tail down to curl around it, letting the furry appendage slowly move up and down. Scout let out a gasp pushing his tongue deeper into Ben's ass as he bucked his hips thrusting into Ben's tail, 'Fuck h-he's so good at this!' Ben thought biting his lip as he felt bolts of pleasure shoot up his spine. Then his eyes widen as he let out a loud howl as Scout's tongue touched that spot inside of him that had him panting and groaning like crazy.

Scout had three fingers up his ass. He doubled his efforts on Ben’s ass. Ben arched his back, his cock twitched before erupting his cum all over Scout’s body. He couldn’t hold back, he didn’t think a rim job would feel so good. “Sorry bout that.” he says blushing.

“Don’t be,” Scout pants. “It’s a practice of loboans to cum all over their partners, scenting them in their cum.” Scout collects some of the cum and brings it to his hole. He uses the fresh man milk to coat his hole and inner walls.

Ben watched as Scout worked his cum soaked fingers in and out of his ass. Ben licked his lips as his cock throbbed as he felt it pulse in his hand. "If it's a practice then i got to say i like it." He said as he scratched Scouts ears smirking. "Now i bet you want this in you~" Ben said as he wagged his cock in Scouts face, a small drop of precum falling down on to his face.

“Oh god yes!” he arched off the ground, spreading his legs, inviting the hybrid between them. Ben took the invitation, sliding between his furry legs, and removing his fingers from his hole. “Nnnnhhhnnn.” Scout moaned in anticipation.

Feeling the tip brush his hole, made the loboan shudder. ‘So big!’ he thought. The head kissed his hole, his girth made the hole open. His hips pushed forward, and Scout gasped as the tip breached him. Inch by glorious inch sank into him. “So thick~!” he moaned. By the time Ben was only half way inside him, Scout’s tongue hung out of his mouth and he drooled.

"Nnng~" Ben groaned as his hands gripped Scouts hips, his claws raking along his hips. "Fuck Scout you are so fucking tight!" He moaned as he gritted his teeth and stilled himself to stop from cumming to soon. "And now your all mine." He growled as he bent down and nipped at Scout's ear, as he slowly pulled out until the tip of his cock rested inside of Scout's ass. "Hope you can take it all." Ben's claws dug into his hips. "Cause I won't be stopping until I have you stuffed with my cum!" And he thrust right back into his ass.

Scout howls as Ben grunts. The friction between them was amazing, the loboan’s hot inner walls hugged Ben’s massive prick perfectly. His hefty balls smacked Scout’s ass, and got brushed by Scout’s wagging tail. ‘Yes yes yes, breed me!’ Scout thought, all that came out was lustful pants, and howls when Ben hit his sweet spot.

The feeling of fullness was amazing, Ben controlled his thrusts making their mating last. Scout’s body bucked, his sensitive length brushing against Ben’s fury abs. He was in heaven. The feeling of Ben’s fur brushing his dick was electrifying. His belly bulged as Ben sank balls deep. ‘Ohhh yeah!’ his hands came down to rest on the bulge.

"You feel that don't you Scout~" Ben growled lustfully as he pulled out to the tip and pushed back in watching with glee as he saw the bulge appear in Scout's belly. "I am all the way inside you~ reaching a places that no one would have ever been able to reach." He grunted as he leaned forward and nipped at Scout's ears. "And you've take me down all the way to my balls!" He licked Scout's cheeks and planted a kiss against it. "You’re such a good boy Scout a very naughty, very sexy good boy~" Ben growled as he started to go harder and faster letting out grunts and snarls with each thrust as he slowly worked his way towards his climax.

Ben growled heatedly, and Scout bared his neck. The hybrid nuzzled the spot, driving into Scout as hard as he could. The smack of his pelvis against his furry ass, made a ripple of pleasure tear through him. “Ben, gonna cum!” he panted.

“Me to, almost there...” he let out little grunts which were muffled. “Scout I wanna bite you!” he panted. Scout’s fur puffed up happily. “Yes!” he moans. “Bite me make me yours!” he howls.

Ben obeys, and sinks his long canines into his neck. “Ahhhhhoooooooo!” Scout howled in orgasmic bliss, his semen erupts between their hard bodies. Ben continues to thrust into Scout’s tightening heat. The boy tosses his head back and howls loud and proud. His climax rocks him and he floods the body beneath him.

Scout lurches forward and bites Ben on the opposite shoulder to him. They completed the loboan ritual, and Ben hadn’t felt so whole in a long time. He collapsed against Scout, cock still buried deep into the loboan’s ass. “Wow!” he was smiling. “Yeah,” Scout nuzzled against him. “Only in my dreams did I thick this could be real.” Ben playfully nipped his ear to show him it wasn’t a dream.

X

Being mated didn’t stop them from doing their job. Eventually Rook returned from his station and Scout had to return to Anur Transyl. The two parted well, after all it wasn’t really good bye, nothing in the universe could keep two loboan mates apart. “Congratulations on your mating.” Rook says, Ben raises a brow at him. “Scout told me.”

Ben sighed. “Of course he did.”

“Well we were friends in plumber training. In truth we were both quite smitten with you.” Ben smirks. “It’s funny you mention that.” Ben playfully swats his ass with his tail. “Scout did mention something about wanting an omega.” Rook blushed.

“I uh I’m not I mean...really?” he was so flustered he used contractions.

“Relax Blonko, once Scout takes care of a few things he’s gonna transfer to earth. Then it’ll just be me, and him, and you...all...night...long!” The revonnahgander shivered. Ben had certainly changed after mating Scout. He was calmed, happy, and a lot more randy.

At night when he and Rook were on patrol, Ben found time to howl into the night, knowing it would reach his mate. Blonko couldn’t help but shiver. ‘Loboans!’ he thought blushing.

End


End file.
